User blog:StanLee4Ever/CHAPTER 0.3
See part 2 here: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:StanLee4Ever/CHAPTER_0.2 Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Chapter 0 (Part 3 of 4) AMAZING FANTASY (based of my comic book series) Aunt May: I thought you would take care of it. Uncle Ben: I tried to talk to his parents but they just wouldnt listen... Aunt May: Well i think we just made things worse. Uncle Ben: Why do you say that? Aunt May: Peter came home yesterday in tears, and wouldnt let me talk to him... Uncle Ben: I'll talk to him... Peter (comes down stairs): Talk to who about what? Uncle Ben: Peter, can we talk? Peter: Yeah sure, but we got to hurry. I dont want to miss the bus. Uncle Ben: Its okay i'll drive you... PETERS BACKYARD Peter: What is Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben: Peter... Your father, he always was a loner, and for good reason. But... in the end, it just led to the worse. Peter (looking confused): How so? Uncle Ben (dodges the question): My point is; if you ever need us we're here for you. Come talk to me son if you need to, i just want you to know.... we love you, and we're here for you. Peter:.... Thanks uncle ben... Peter and uncle ben embrace in a big hug. Uncle Ben: Now... lets get you to school. Peter and Ben start walking, but then peter stops. Peter: What was he like? Uncle Ben: Who? Peter: My father... Ben(smiles): He was a good man, proud, confedent, smart, and looked alot like you... except for your eyes and your smile, those belong to your mother. Peter smiles. He'll tell him later about his gift. SCHOOL Flash and his buddies were talking. Peter: Hey flash... Flash (turns around): S'up loser? Peter: Want a rematch? Flash (looks surprised at peters chanllenge, then smirks): Look guys, the little puny parker is sticking up for himeself. Flash (takes off his jacket): Dont worry nerd i'll go easy on you. Peter started toward flash, he raised his fist. BUTthen liz allen got between them and started pushing peter back. Liz: Stop it flash! Your going to hurt the poor dweb... Flash: What do you care? He's just a nerd!! Liz: Atleast he can tell the diffrence between adding and multipling. Flash (turns red): What diffrence??!! Liz pushed peter away form flash, and when they were out of his sights.... Peter: uh... Tha... Liz: AND YOU!! Liz (points at peter): What were you THINKING?!?! CHALLENGING FLASH?!! YOU COULDVE GOT HURT, STUPIED MORON!!! Peter (more shocked then hurt): Sorry... Liz: SORRY!!!? YOU IDOIT!! Peter (smiles): I didnt know you cared. Liz's angry face faded away, and it looked like she was blushing, even EMBARACED of herself. Liz: I...ugh...just couldnt watch a stupied dork like you get hurt... thats all. Peter (not buying it): mmm-hm. Liz (starts walking away): Whatever, just dont try something like that again. Im not your bodygaurd and i wont be there to save your butt next time. GOT IT!? Peter smiles and rasies his shoulders while putting his hands out, his body contact said "''sorry". '' ''AFTER SCHOOL- SCHOOL BACKYARD '' Peter was walking home when he heard someone call his name. Flash: HEY PUNY PARKER! Peter turned to see flash. Flash: Where were we? Peter: I was at school, where were you? Flash: Very funny, come on, put em up. Peter: I don't want to fight you flash. Flash: Come on, you aen't backing down now. A crowd started to form. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!! Peter: Im not going to fight you. Flash: Alright then, i'll just beat you down as usual... "I SAID I-DON'T-WANT-TO-FIGHT!!!" Category:Blog posts